


Be reassured, you will never be alone

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Week, Eddie y su Abuela, I don't know how to tag this, Other, also i hate his parents so yk, but yeah it's isabel's birthday and eddie feels bad his family isn't there for her, eddie is a baby that needs his family, eddie needs that good love and reassurance, his abuela and pepa are it for me, his abuela is there for that, we love a good caring abuela latina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Abuela’s birthday used to be a huge thing. The whole family would fly from Texas and stay there a whole weekend if they could. They didn’t get to see her much and those special days were always taken advantage of.But the last few years, specifically after the first year Eddie made clear he wasn’t going back to Texas, his family seemed to make a point to not go over as much, not even for birthdays.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Be reassured, you will never be alone

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like this very much but i hate Eddie's parents and I love his abuela, so i wrote this 
> 
> and i want her to reassure Eddie that he is enough, even without his parents approval
> 
> also wtf is that title, sorry i had no idea what to call this

Abuela’s birthday used to be a huge thing. The whole family would fly from Texas and stay there a whole weekend if they could. They didn’t get to see her much and those special days were always taken advantage of. 

But the last few years, specifically after the first year Eddie made clear he wasn’t going back to Texas, his family seemed to make a point to not go over as much, not even for birthdays.

They didn’t explicitly say it was because of that, but their excuses were always the same. ‘Sorry Eddie, but we can’t just drop everything we have to do to drive to LA and plane tickets are too expensive.’ ‘If you all lived here, it would be so much easier.’

He couldn’t do much but roll his eyes and accept the excuses they gave him, but the fact that because of him, they weren’t showing up to his abuela’s birthday was unbelievably selfish. 

He would like to say it was a surprise, but it really wasn’t. 

It was okay though, because him, Chris and Pepa made sure to plan a nice day for her. They took her out for lunch, Chris made him a drawing and they got her some presents, Eddie made her a nice cake, he may have gotten a little offended when she asked if Buck had helped him with it.

‘I may not be able to cook but I’m pretty decent at baking, abuela.’ He had said, pouting a little, but he would deny that if she ever brought it up. 

Now, they were back at her place. Chris was out like a light and his abuela and Pepa were on the couch talking while he washed the coffee cups they used. He was lost in his head, thinking about how his abuela must be feeling about not having her whole family there, that he didn’t hear her come in. 

“Thank you, Edito.” She said softly, smiling at him and stroking his arm. 

“I know you don’t like getting help, but washing the dishes is not a big deal.” He joked and he gentle hand turned into a smack. 

“Edmundo.” She said with a serious tone but rolling her eyes in amusement. “You know what I mean.” 

“It’s the least I could do, seeing I’m the reason no one will come to LA. Not even for your birthday.” He spit out but sighed, trying not to get angry in front of her. She didn’t deserve that. 

“Edmundo, look at me.” She moved him around so he was facing her, a hand going to cup his face. “Look at me.” She repeated when he avoided her eyes. 

“I know your parents don’t understand you, and the rest of the family listens to what your father says. But don’t think for a second that I blame you for anything.” She pulled her hand away from his face only to place it in his chest, right over his heart. “I know it hurts you too, but I would rather spend any day with you and Christopher happy and here in LA, than back in Texas where you can’t be truly happy” 

He wanted to joke, to say something to lighten the air and let the wave of emotions caused by her words go. Instead, he took in a sharp breath, trying to keep up his stoic front. “Abuela…” He whispered, trying to smile.

“I love you, Eddie. And I’m glad you made your own life here, no matter what your parents say. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” He tried to remain calm and put together, but the rebellious tears that gathered in his eyes were threatening to fall, and her next words were the last push they needed. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you abuela. I really needed to hear that” He breathed out, as a quiet sob left him and the tears started to flow freely down his face. 

“Ah, Edito. Come here.” She pulled him into a hug, tight and protective but soft. Like those only she could give, making him feel safe and loved. “You know I love you with all my heart. You and Christopher living close to me make my days much brighter, if your family can’t see that, then I’m sorry for them, but I have you two and that’s enough for me.” 

She wiped the tears on his cheek and smiled at him, drawing him close to give him a kiss on his forehead. She patted his cheek and let him go, taking a deep breath. 

“Okay, go wash your face now. We have some more cake. It’s my birthday and I can treat myself with two pieces.” She started to walk back to the living room before turning around, a playful grin on her face. “Are you sure nobody helped you make it? Because it’s really delicious.” 

Eddie couldn’t help the laugh that he let out. “I did it myself! With Chris, because he wanted to help.” He answered smiling and wiping away the last trace of tears from his face. 

“Ah, so Christopher must be a natural baker then.” She said, her laugh leaving a trail of joy behind as she left the room. 

“Really?” He said loud enough for her to hear his offended tone but with no real meaning behind it. He knew his cooking history wasn’t good, of course they wouldn’t believe he made a cake from scratch. But he did, and he was proud because now he could make one for Chris’s next birthday. 

After washing his face and drying it with paper towels, he let out a deep breath and smiled to himself. He had been so scared when he decided to move to LA with Christopher and no one else to help, but as soon as he got there his abuela had been there for him and never complained.  
Not after the unschedule days with Chris, the late nights, all the cooking she did for them, not after she broke her damn hip. 

And knowing she was proud of him made him feel so much better about his choices. He lived under his father’s shadow for so long, being the good, obedient son. Breaking that habit had been hard, but necessary. And having her support meant everything to him. 

His abuela and Pepa made everything a thousand times easier and better for him and Chris and him would always be grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> also, if you got some subtext about Eddie's sexuality being the reason he couldn't be happy in texas, you might be right


End file.
